Desperation
by anime-school-chick
Summary: Jayden roams around the city just thinking about how everything is so vague to him...unaware of the people who he has who care deeply for him....


"Well hello there every one! How's it going? The autor asks in a cheery voice

"This is the first Yu-gi-oh GX story I ever made, hope you guys like this story"

"Hey wait what happens to me in this story?" "Do I become King of games?" Jayden asked all excited

"well…..not exactly…." "You'll see…" answered the author

"Ah……ok…."Jayden said al little disappointed

"oh yeah these characters will be OOC hope you won't hate this to much"

"ehem, well anyway now to the disclaimer" "Oh and I almost forgot" said the author

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Narrator**

PUT EMPHASIS ON SOMETHING

_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX. If I had, don't you think I would be making this into an episode or manga?

_Desperation_

_Everything is so vague, my emotions, my memories. I don't __even remember__ well, where I am or how I got here... I think by boat, and then I took the train or was it the plane? I'm in a place with big buildings, lots of people, __I'm walking on the sidewalk,__ I think there's a lot of noise, but I'm not sur__e, __everything is so fleeting __to __me….I pity myself..I think I remember vaguely people telling me that pitying yourself is the lowest you can ever get. How long have I been in this state? And how long more will it take to get out. That is, If I get out…_

**As Jayden keeps on walking ****on the sidewalk, ****he bumps into ****someone**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled the woman that bumped into Jayden

"Aren't you at least going to say sorry?" the woman sneered

**The woman turned around and kept on walking down the street with a scowl on her face. Jayden did not react he just kept on walking, you would think he didn't even hear the woman, maybe he didn't even feel that someone bumped him, too lost in his thoughts, everything else is just as he says; vague…**

**Elsewhere in the city**** You could see a frantic but very beautiful young blond girl searching for his lost friend.**

**"Come on Jay...please be ok…****" **_Now where is this address? Let's see…let me try and remember when I first got a tab on Jay…__it__ was about __2 __ days__ ago…._

_Flashbacks_

_"__Lex__….It's been __11__ months since we last saw Jay…" __Syrus__ said with a very depressed look_

_"I know __Sy__, but hopefully we'll find him soon. We told bunch of people over practically every continent to keep an eye out for him" __Lex__ said trying to calm __Syrus__ down, or maybe she said it as a reassurance to herself..._

_"Yeah, but…what if-...?"__Syrus__ started asking_

_"We can't think like that __Sy__" __Lex__ said but you can clearly hear in her voice how desperate she has become__, how __her faith__ is growing thin…_

_**Just then the phone ran**__**, Alexis**__** went to pick it up, she heard a voice ask**_

_"Hello, is this Miss Alexis Rhodes?"_

_"Yes, it is__" Alexis__ answered, wondering who this person is_

_"Oh, ok that's good" said the voice relieved that his sources didn't fool him with the wrong number again "Miss I have quite good news for you, it's about a young man named Jayden Yuki, I presume you __know him__?"_

_"Y-Yes" Alexis said almost breaking down in tears "Yes, I know him…" She could not understand the waves __a__ emotion that were washing on upon her, relief, joy, but the strongest was disappointment. She doesn't want any false pers__on or just another person who by coincidence had the same name, this had happened already, 3 months ago, to be exact. So she had to ask the man the following question…._

_"Are you guys sure it's him, describe him, did you guys check him well with the __foto_

_**As the man was **__**explainin**__**, Alexis knew right away that this time, it wasn't no false person…It was **__**realy**__** HIM. From that moment she decided to go after him, she told **__**Syrus**__** and he decided to come along, **__**Hassleberry**__** had no money to fly and **__**Chazz**__** was abroad. No doubt searching for Jayden….They bought there Tickets for the following day. All the **__**flights for**__** the same day they found out the tab on Jayden, were booked.**_

_End flashback_

"Hey Syrus, Do you have the address?" Alexis asked

"Yes, as a matter a fact here they are" Syrus said while pulling the paper with Jayden's address scribbled on it.

"Good let's take a cab to this address" Alexis said

**Alexis and ****Syrus**** get a cab and they give the driver the address. And told him to hurry…. Something that will prove to be quite difficult seeing as how big of a traffic jam there was….**

**Somewhere in the same city**

_What am I? Am I just someone who's doomed to the evil side? __To serve the darkness?__Unable to help anyone?__Only able to hurt?__ What is my purpose? __I'm having a strong feeling to be with someone close, to receive the warmth from a friend, to not feel so alone…..but every time I want to turn back to my earlier life you would rear your ugly head and say how you will kill all of my friends and how I won't be able to stop you, because you say you are stronger than, you say you control me. I never dared define you again….after you sent one of my friends to the shadow realm to rot…..what sickened me more was not that you actually had the guts to do it, but that you forced me to laugh with you, something awful happened one of my friends and all I did was stand there so helpless, yet……still the cause of his condition. I've been trying to fight you alone, but it's just too much, I know you're just laughing inside knowing that soon I won't have any ounce of control of my mind. You know what I feel totally __lost;__ you__ might have taken away most of my emotions, you screwed up my senses, and you messed up my memories, but I will never let you rule over this world, I've seen what you call the ideal world, I don't like your views of it……_

**Jayden kept on walking aimlessly around the city without any specific destination**

**With ****alexis**** & ****syrus**

"Thanks a lot for the lift, here's the money" Said Syrus while handing the cab driver the money.

"So this is the flat he lives in?" "Which floor does it say?" asked Alexis

"On the second floor room 6" Syrus answered

**Alexis immediately started runni****ng up the stairs, ****S****yrus**** not too ****far behind****her, ****As**** they got up they opened the door the find it empty, no presence of absolutely nothing or anyone living there.**

**"**no it can't be!" "I was so sure that it was him this time!" Alexis said with deep sadness in her voice

"If I may ask who are you guys looking for, maybe I can help you guys" said the landlord

"Uh we're looking for our friend, Jayden Yuki, by any chance have you heard that name once before, sir? Asked Syrus

"Well yes, I have. Quite the reserved and unusual person…."

**Back to Jayden**

_Hmm….I still __remember__ that building, it's when I went to the__ psychologist. I still remember when I told him I hear voices in my head and it's controlling my body, __note to self never go to a psychologist when you have an evil emperor in your head and you're feeling you need to talk to someone. He told me I was just stressed and needed rest, of course he didn't care to tell me that he put in my profile, bluntly put 'He's of his __rockers'__ And in the long shot it didn't make me feel good, and the evil king inside me, teased me mercilessly. __Maybe you are right that my friends don't want anything to do with me …or else they would've searched harder __He luckily still hasn't realized something really important as to where I'm walking towards…._

**Back to ****alexis**** & ****Syrus**

**The man told us all he remember****ed about Jay, the most depressing news was that he left a couple of hours ago but doesn't think he's coming back he paid ****his rent for all the 3 months he signed he would stay, but he has only stayed one month in this flat. Actually we felt even more down when the man ****said he**** had no idea where he could've gone. He offered we could stay the night for free in Jayden's former room, but we politely declined and said we only wanted to check to room out and try to spot anything that may give us a clue as to where he may be going. After a while that we have been ****searching ,**** we hear someone knocking on the door of the room it was the postman.****We opened the letters to find out it was our letter…..sent to Jayden. It's funny in a not so humorous way, how we got the letter that we sent for Jayden. ****Alexis was snooping around, she found a big poster of a huge bridge, high above the water that's right under it….. She saw something that grabbed her attention on the poster….**

"Hey Syrus, come and see this" Alexis said

**On the poster we saw the word D E S P E R A T I O N and the phrase that was right under it, was The rope ends here….and this was clearly what we both recognized, as Jayden's handwriting. And this was all written on the poster…..We put two and two together and ran immediately down the stairs. **

**The letter lay on the floor completely forgotten and open for everyone to read…..**

**Back to Jaden**

_Hmm…almost there….____**Almost there?**__** What the hell do you **__**mean,**__** I know u can't be planning because I control you! **__If you say so…..__**What did you say….wait…..**__**that word, desperation…and the bridge….you will not …right now I will turn you body.**__ Too late I've trained my mind especially for this moment._

"Hello excuse me young man, where are you going this time of night by foot?" asked a taxi driver

"Oh to the Bridge, it's so beautiful at night I just can't get enough of the site" Jaden answered

"Yes, it's quite beautiful. Do you have a ride back, young man?" asked the taxi driver

"Yes, I believe I do….."_Jaden answered_

"Well, have a good night young man" said the taxi driver as he drove away.

_**Damn you, what have you done I can't control you…..Where are we going?**_

"To the end" Jaden said smiling "Better get your game on evil emperor"

**In the letter on the ground could be read:**

"Hey Jay how's it going?" we've been missing you a lot….us all…. Me and Hassleberry haven't been the same without our chief. And even Chazz says he wants the slifer slacker back, heck even Crowler misses you, doesn't that tell you something Jay, I mean we know what happened to you, but we don't care, because you know what Jay, no matter what you'll always stay our friend. We just want you back buddy. You're stronger than any evil that may be inside you. Well anyway We're all hoping to see you soon, I offered the others the write in this letter, but they said they want personal letters so…..oh wait Lex has something to write to you……

Hey Jay, how are you over there? How stupid of me Sy already asked…right? Jayden you know you better not have gotten a fiancé! Remember you're my fiancé? Haha… oh look at me, I'm acting like an idiot, you know I miss everything about Jayden, Your smile, your hair, your face, I wish you could just come back, you know I don't care how you are now, I know you feel lost, it something to what I felt when I was in the society of light….But I don't want you to let the darkness control you, don't listen to it's treats, You're stronger than him Jay, but I've learnt when I was in the darkness that you need friends to make it trough this. Jaden so please don't give up, where ever you maybe…..

Jaden one more thing I wanted you know ………………………………..

I love you

__


End file.
